Wings of the Angel
by Author Greg
Summary: Mega Man and Protoman are defeated??? ...But who's this phantom stranger that saves Roll...?


WINGS OF THE ANGEL  
  
Protoman dropped down as the Yamato Spear hit him. He was dead before he hit the ground, anyone who watched knew that. Mega Man went next, his head taken clean off his shoulders by a Metal Blade. Roll looked down in horror at her two dead brothers. She wasn't equipped to fight, and she knew that the Robot Masters were going to kill her next. She backed up as Sword-Man advanced towards her, his Flame Sword arm pointed straight out. Then she hit the wall. The Flame Sword came down swiftly, and Roll shut her eyes.  
  
CLANG!!  
  
The Flame Sword never connected with Roll. Something had stopped it, and had taken Sword Man's arm off in the process. Then there was a bright flash as Sword Man exploded. Roll's eyes were still shut, and she could only see hear the explosions of the large Robot Master. Her breathing quickened a bit as she felt arms around her, but she knew they weren't a Robot Master's. She knew that these arms belonged to someone caring, and that she was being protected from the explosion of Sword Man. When she finally had the courage to open her eyes, she found a set of shining, crystal-blue eyes looking back into hers. She felt like running away, because she was frightened at first. But then, she looked closer. It was like she knew these eyes, like she'd seen them before... But, as suddenly as she had stared into the eyes, they turned away. The arms weren't around her anymore, and she found that they belonged to a young-looking robot, one with almost the same model and make as her brother, Mega Man.  
  
"Are you alright?" the robot asked, his back now to her. He had black hair, like Mega Man's, and he held a beam saber in his red-gloved hands. He was more like Protoman than Mega Man if you went by color schemes, except his chest, arms, and legs were a darker gray. He faced Yamato Man and Metal Man, who were still in shock at how fast Sword Man had been defeated.  
  
"Y-Yes, I'm fine..." Roll answered, her breathing still quick. She was obviously attracted to this young robot.  
  
"Good." he said in a slightly monotone voice, smiling a bit. "We'll have to get acquainted later, because I think these two would like to harm us..." He was referring to the Robot Masters, of course. He sprinted forwards, slicing Metal Man in half with one deft swipe of his beam saber. Placing a hand on Metal Man's forehead, he acquired the powerful weapon of Metal Blade. He turned to Yamato Man, and flung three powerful saw-blades at the confused Robot Master. The blades slashed Yamato Man apart, and he exploded in a brilliant flash. Metal Man lay sparking, twitching a bit. The young robot clipped his beam saber onto his back, and stepped on Metal Man's head. There was a sickening crunch as the evil Robot Master was defeated.  
  
Roll stared at him. "He's so much stronger than Mega Man or Protoman..." she thought, looking him over.   
  
The boy walked over and picked up the decapitated Mega Man. He picked up Protoman, as well, and turned to look at Roll. "...Is Dr. Light still alive?"  
  
Roll nodded and replied to him, "Yes, he is.. But how did you...?"  
  
The boy smirked. "No time for explanations. I have to get these two back to Dr. Light before it's too late." His voice sounded harsh right then, like a Robot Master's. "Tell me, Roll, can you teleport?"  
  
Roll shook her head, walking over to him. "No, I'm afraid that ability was never installed..."  
  
The boy thought for a moment, then looked at Roll. "Then I guess there's only one other way... Roll, hold onto me. And hold on tight."  
  
Roll didn't have any objection to this, and she held the boy tightly around the waist.  
  
The boy smiled a bit, blushing slightly, and began to glow a soft gray. He teleported away to Dr. Light's lab, taking Protoman, Mega Man, and Roll with him. A white feather fell to the ground where they teleported from, looking to be one that was only seen on an angel's wing in biblical scriptures. It swayed in the breeze for a moment, sparkling, then disappeared into a small burst of stardust...  
  
END OF PART ONE  
  
  
  
Whaddaya think of part one of  
WINGS OF THE ANGEL?  
Should I keep this going? If you think I should, E-Mail me at  
sekaquint@mail.com!  
  
Cyclone Corsair  
  
  



End file.
